The Unread Fairytale: Little Red Ridding Hood
by LoVeRsOfLiFe
Summary: We all know the story of Little Red Riding Hood,but that was a cover for a bedtime story much more twisted.Sinister...and Sinful.The big bad wolf were really wolves,the heroic Woodcutter was one of them,and little red was not so little in size or number.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story although I've read multiple others, so just giving my brain some space for creativity. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…cause if I did there'd be a whole new group of haters and 'team watever' for Twilight XD**

In the deep dark woods of Forks Forest there are monstrous creatures that roam the shadows of the large trees and slink around the heavy marshes of dead ponds and small rivers. These creatures are very dangerous and are told to be but mere legends, passed down by a family tree that's been cursed by these beasts for many centuries, but in truth they have gone into hiding faking their extinction to fool all others into thinking that they are safe to walk their streets at night alone. Forks has become their breeding area, for their offspring to walk among other mortals and any possible hunters that still believe in their existence, but it had also become a great place for hunting. The forest is their domain and all who enter are putting their own lives at risk and therefore seen as fair game to who, or _what_ should find them. There are some who accept their fate to become one of these monsters, but there are the few who would rather rise against their comrades and try and protect the people who dare enter the deadly forest.

With such help anyone is lucky to leave Forks Forest alive, let alone with all of their limbs still attached, but as of recent encounters with these beasts there seems to be new information that a few people are able to notice. Between sightings and actual encounters there is a small pattern that people are just recently starting to take notice of. From the beginning of spring in early March people have been sighting large creatures running on four legs throughout the town closest to the forest, then the few who live close to the surrounding area of Forks Forest have been hearing strange noises coming from the woods, particularly howling and a whispering humming noise. For those who dare enter the forests at night are never seen again after they've heard the howling, but during the day when large groups enter the forest they'll usually find the bodies mangled and almost unidentifiable by just a look.

The majority of these found bodies were male, and many of the females who enter leave no traces of their disappearance. The sightings, the disappearances, and the killings have increased tremendously from any of the past forty-eight years, for once it was only two to five people missing every two to three years, now within three weeks eight people have gone missing, but the expert says that –

"Alright Becky, enough of that already." Said an annoyed female voice. "You're starting to get on my nerve with all that book-worm talk of yours." She said again.

Becky looked up from the small book she was carrying with her as she looked up at her friend through her thick, black-rimmed glasses. "Sorry Evelyn, but you know we shouldn't even be here right now." She said worriedly. "I mean we all just arrived here to Forks two days ago and we're already breaking the rules, not only of our supervisors, but the whole town too."

Evelyn gave her friend a skeptic look and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Becks. You don't really believe all that garbage about there being _werewolves_ in Forks Forest, do you?" she ducked under a low hanging branch then held it up for Becky so she wouldn't walk into it since she was looking down at her feet to watch for tree roots.

"Well don't you?" she asked. "I mean, I know it's a little farfetched but ever since we got here I've been having these weird feelings, like we're all being watched." Becky looked up at Evelyn. "You can feel it too can't you?"

Evelyn took a quick look around their surrounding area; they were currently two miles off the forest pathway and four miles away from their housing branch for their private school back in Phoenix. It was called the Red Robins Academy of Arts and it was an all girl school that taught the students Art, Music, Dance, Writing, and surprisingly Martial and Material arts. They were on their spring break vacation with their fellow class mates who happened to be in a club the school started to have the girls spend their time more productively when they didn't have school or free periods of the day. They called themselves the Red Hood Society and settled as a club of presidents and vice presidents for other school activities, and they together as a whole would plan events and curricular activities for the school, and because of all the different ages of each president they decided to make the club sound more interesting by naming it after a well known fairytale. The first decision was to call it the Little Muffet Troops, but then someone pointed out it sounded too much like a "snooty tea party" club, and that no one may want to or be afraid to join if they weren't good enough. So the best idea was to think about the school name and pick a fairytale from there; someone thought of Snow White from the Robin, but then someone else pointed out they couldn't get a logo for that so then a few people thought about Little Red Riding Hood, and how they could just have the little red hoods to identify themselves as a group to the school. The vote was unanimous and thus the Red Hood Society was born almost twenty two years in the making, and as tradition each generation of the Red Hoods would pick a new place to go for their spring break for all their hard work and effort within their school.

Evelyn looked back at Becky as she played with a brown bang hanging in her face, while Evelyn had her curly blond locks pinned back from her ears to stay out of her face. She sighed. "Yes, I do, but I have put it off as 'New Kid Syndrome'. Something you should do too, it's just because we're new in this town, and everybody will be looking at you because of it." She then walked farther into the woods when she suddenly stepped in a thick puddle of mud, getting her red cloak ends muddy as well.

She grimaced as she tugged the garment up by her knees. "And it doesn't help that these cloaks stick out like a giant flag." She muttered. Becky still looked nervous.

"But it's not just the looks; I heard the howling and humming last night from my bedroom window, and it seemed to lull me into a trance till I finally fell asleep. But not just that, but when we arrived late that afternoon and the bus drove past the forest entry, I saw three, four legged figures standing there. Watching us pass by." Becky shivered.

Evelyn looked at her friend warily. "Okay fine, the howling and the shadow could easily be mistaken for just maybe some bears or a pack of wolves too close to the forest edge, but **not** werewolves, they don't travel in packs. You were probably just seeing things from your exhaustion of the trip. As for the humming, your roommate is Angela isn't it? She was probably just practicing her singing in the shower or something, which is why it sounded so faint to you. Besides she isn't called the _Angel Voice _for nothing, it must have helped you sleep from the trip." She snorted, but then saw Becky was still shaking and she looked panicked.

Evelyn sighed again and took pity on her friend as she walked back to where she was standing and put an arm around her."Becks, if you were so freaked out about this, why did you come with me." She said gently.

Becky hung her head and didn't give Evelyn eye contact. "I didn't want you to go in alone and at least with the two of us together we won't get into too much trouble." she murmured quietly.

Evelyn smiled at her and giggled then Becky started giggling too so Evelyn took her hand and started tugging her back in the direction they came. "Come on scaredy-cat let's get back. Besides, it's starting to get dark out, they'll be wondering where we are since dinner will be ready about this time." She smiled.

Becky smiled back and nodded. "Ok, let's try and-"there was a shuffling noise to their left and they both froze in place. "D-did you… h-hear that?"

Evelyn looked around with wide eyes and shook her head slowly. "No. It was probably nothing, let's keep moving." She tugged Becky forward but then they heard a branch snap, but this time to their right.

Becky started whimpering and Evelyn pulled Becky to walk in front of her as she gripped her shoulder. "Just keep moving Becks, and don't look back, I'll be right here to move you forward." She merely whispered. Becky nodded meekly as she took slow steps forward.

They didn't hear anymore noises for a while as it continued to increase in darkness, and both girls started to relax again and walked a little faster than before. They had finally reached the path and as they were about to step onto it there was a figure standing on the edge of the trees before they hit the dry dirt. Before either girl could say anything the figure covered in shadow started emitting a low sound from its being, which eventually increased volume.

"Is…is that…humming-g?" Becky asked as her shaky hand adjusted her glasses onto her face. They both began to feel woozy and their legs were beginning to weaken every second they stood there.

Evelyn gripped Becky's shoulder tighter and pulled her back. "Slowly move to the side and we'll walk a few feet from here back onto the path." She whispered harshly. "Get moving." She said through her teeth desperately.

Becky got her wobbling knees steady and followed Evelyn's instructions, slowly moving to the side as the figure kept humming. Then the humming dropped to a deep tune, and before the girls could take another step onto the path they heard howling, and a larger shadowy creature on four legs ran right across their view to cut them off from the walkway to freedom. Becky yelped and fell back onto the ground in front of Evelyn's feet as she stared wide-eyed at the dirt path where the figure should have been standing. The low humming was still there but the figure was gone.

"Ev…Evelyn…" Becky stuttered as she shook on the spot. The howling now came from their right.

"_**Move!**_" Evelyn cried as she grabbed Becky off the ground and dragged her by her hand to run back the way they came, running blindly in front of her, Evelyn started to panic as she tried to run from the sounds of heavy panting, branches being broken behind them, and the howling coming from both sides of them. They were being hunted now.

They had ran past their stopping point before heading back and now one of the beasts had cut them off in front again, so they ran to the left and Evelyn fell over a large log, with Becky following suit and as a result her glasses fell off her face and off into the clearing just in front of them. Evelyn tried to get up first but she froze when she heard the growling right next to her ear, then suddenly something caught her red cloak and it dragged her away from Becky.

"**Becky!**"Evelyn screamed, jolting Becky to look in the direction in which Evelyn was being dragged out of her sight.

"Evelyn!" Becky called as she watched half-blind without her glasses as her friend was taken away from her. All became deadly silent as Becky tried to crawl out onto the open field as she searched around for her glasses helplessly; enough to drive a hunter_**insane**_ as they readied for the kill.

Becky couldn't see the up-coming danger but she could feel it, it was surrounding her and she could the deep rumbling sounds of people laughing at her, but in her panic it may have been the rumbles of an animal growling. The humming commenced once again, but much more clear in pitch and tone, and as she stood up on shaky knees her whole body wobbled and her poor vision wavered dangerously. Her body felt calm but her mind was in overdrive trying to get her body to move faster in her disoriented state, and that's when the creature struck. She fell to her knees as she started hyperventilating and crawled as fast as she could as the beast gained on her, and she had almost reached the forest edge out of the clearing when something grabbed onto her cloak tail and pulled her back. Another then grabbed her hood and flung her on her back, and she yelped in surprise, then the last stood before her in as crouching manner over her legs. The dark figure that was humming stopped and stood next to the creature on her legs and reached towards her face.

"Wh-who are you…what a-_are_ you?" the last thing Becky saw in her blurry eye-sight was a clawed hand reaching to close her eyes as Becky let out one final scream, before the darkness settled in and the still night carried her scream through the trees as a silent wind blew by.

**Interested in what ppl think, and if there r any errors ignore thm since I'm doing all of dis by free-hand…..meaning I didn't already write dis down ;P**

**I hope to get at LEAST 5 reviews before I write and post the next chapter. THX! ****LoVeRsOfLiFe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with a new chap an-**

…**OMG I just rhymed! O.O...* and randomness over* srry bout that, anywhoooo forgot wat I waz gonna say but hope you enjoy this chapter, and I look forward to reviews. ;P**

In dawn's bright glow of the world, it dims on a large meadow patch in the earth, surrounded by looming trees and encased in thick fog as the morning dew made the area look frosted over from the chilling air. A young man walked across the field slowly inspecting the scene before him, the grass crunching below his large boots, and his warm breath circulated around the tanned brown skin of his face as his dark eyes searched around the area.

He was a native to the land, one of many living on the reservation down at La Push from Forks, the closest to the forest. He had shoulder length, black hair that he tied back from his face in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, he was also wearing a long sleeved button-up shirt that he rolled up to his elbows and opened every button except for the last four, to reveal a well sculpted chest with rippling muscles under darker-tanned skin than his face. He had a large axe over his left shoulder and dark brown, leather working gloves covering his large hands, and with dark blue ripped jeans covering his strong legs he took powerful strides as he walked calmly into the woods, although he knew of the danger within them, he had a job to do. Besides, he used to be one of the causes years ago for the disappearances of some of the people who entered foolishly alone.

He gripped his axe tighter in his hand, that was a long time ago and when he finally realized all the wrong he was doing he abandoned his old ways and started anew. He became almost an outsider to his people as he chose to live away from home and into a small cottage just a few ways from one of the forest's entrances, from there he became a logger and made his money that way to sustain himself. He learned to control his mind and body from breaking away from his old traditions and learned patience and self-control, whether it be from hunger of food or for the warmth of another body by his side, he resisted both urges of anger and pleasure.

Almost everyone in the town of Forks seemed to have forgotten his name as the years went by, as if it were by magic and the few that remembered him never saw much of him unless he was going into town to drop off wood or pick up his pay from townspeople who requested his help. He was a quiet worker and quite a diligent handyman, where a lot of people would request him for construction, remodeling, or repairing almost anything; something he enjoyed very much, but even then no one bothered to remember his name, they all simply called him the Woodcutter since that is his first job and he lives close to the woods.

Woodcutting was only a small reason for why he lived so close to the woods, he was a big man but he was fast in everything he did so getting from place to place wasn't a problem, what was the problem was all the townspeople disappearing more and more as time went by. The increase in each occurrences has doubled since last year, and the abductions were not only taking place within the forest, but in the town as some have seen and heard people being taken from their homes _into_ the woods. He decided to self-proclaim himself as a protector of sorts to the people of Forks and tried his best to keep the townsfolk from entering the woods, and on countless occasions have also tried to rescue the taken before they were gone for good. But being on his own and carrying this burden alone took its toll on him and he could not save every person who entered the woods, and every once and a while he would slip up and someone may see him last before a person was found missing, thus leaving people to believe it was him who was killing these people. Though he could see why they would accuse him, he was alone, isolated from others, quiet and looked rather intimidating with an axe on his broad shoulders, so much so that when people started to believe it they stopped hiring him for work. He knew it was all a set-up from the beginning to frame him, in hopes to get him out of the way, for it was his _**people**_ that made the accusation and a few of his **brethrens** were the cause of said killings. Luckilythe peoples' suspicions soon became nothing but small rumors that floated around the town to scare the kids and teens from entering or going near the woods, which made his job easier and lowered the killing rate substantially, but then another increase happened when people started reporting the strange humming noise coming from the forest. It was like a beckoning call to the people and seen firsthand that these people seemed to be in a trance of some sort, he himself had been victim to it the first few times it occurred, but soon found a way to by-pass it so his judgment wouldn't be clouded by another's decision of his actions. It was like a puppeteer was pulling his strings and made him bow to their every whim, a whim he wanted no part of, so with his determination he escaped from the binds of his strings that someone else had placed on him and once again became the _lone wolf_ that he was.

He smirked for a fraction of a second before he went back to looking around the open ground, he had heard the screams from the night before but had reached the forest edge a little too late, for any scent of the people who entered the forest vanished from his enhanced senses by what one could only believe was a charm of some sort, or spell. Upon entering the forest there was an overly sweet smell of flowers that covered any other scent around him and he couldn't stray off the dirt road path because there was always something blocking him. It was only once he was able to break through the barrier and off of the path that he knew that the task in delaying him had worked, which meant more people had been successfully taken to who knows where, and he had failed to protect them. Now walking around the clearing he could clearly see there was an unsuccessful struggle with one of the people – he had deducted that there were two of them from the foot prints to the place at the edge of the clearing where it looked like someone had been dragged from the area – and sniffing around to catch a scent he discovered they were both female, though that should have been a given; when people disappear it's only the women's scent that don't have any blood mixed with theirs. The men are almost always found dead, or half-dead if he gets there in time, and sometimes there is a faint musky smell in the air that makes him cringe in disgust and growl with anger; it was the scent of his people. The scent of a _male _wolf.

Yes, he was a werewolf, or at least a shape-shifter that just happened to change into a wolf but a werewolf seemed like an appropriate title. His people have been shifting for years and they were once great, proud and powerful protectors of the land and of its people, until vampires came into the mix because of their vampire queen who happened to be some sort of demon goddess, she decided it would be a good idea to insure that mayhem wrecked havoc for the wolves and she also killed their Great Wolf Spirit. In doing so she self-proclaimed herself as the peoples' goddess in which she enslaved many wolves and had the people worship her, and as part of her take over she laid with the few wolves she had control over and produced her own demon-wolf offspring. As centuries went by the rebellion took charge behind the Vampire queen's back and slaughtered every vampire child she created until they no longer existed, and then with many wolves killed and innocent blood shed they pure wolves destroyed the Vampire Queen, or at least of her human body. Eventually the demon children and the few remaining rebellious wolves merged their two bloods once again to form as one to once again become one religion. However with the demon blood still coursing through their veins, not all newborn werewolves can resist the temptations of human flesh and blood, their instinct to kill or to mate; and some even inherited that crazed vampire goddess's blood lust and enjoyed the ways of sin far too much to be considered human. That was the cause of the increase in female abductions, every male wolf searches for a mate during the early months of spring, that it's almost an obsessive nature; one of which he long learned to control, and if any other male was with a female of desire there wasn't much chance for their survival. But the musky smell of a male wolf was always set as a challenge to any opposing males for a potential mate, and they were basically challenging him to try and rescue the women they've taken, and this is how he knew they were all still alive. For now.

Suddenly there was a reflective light that bounced off his axe to create a shine on the ground a few meters away from the field's edge when he turned back to walk the way he entered, after following the foot prints into the meadow, he bent to the ground and picked up some thick black-rimmed glasses that had the right lens broken from pressure of being stepped on. Raising it to the increasing light of the day the light that shined through seemingly pointed out another thing he failed to notice, it was a patch of fabric that must have belonged to the girl that had been dragged off into the woods, but what got him riled up was that the patch was really a crest that must have symbolized to an important group or perhaps a club. Since he'd never seen this crest before – it had blue and red stitching to create four checkered squares in an outline of a robin, and gold trimming to brighten the design as well as a gold embroidered 'Music Vice Pres.' in the middle – this could only mean that the two girls abducted were tourists.

He grit his teeth as he clenched his fists before using an inhuman speed to throw his axe across the meadow, breaking down three trees before embedding itself in a thicker trunk where the metal hummed in agitation. He was breathing hard as he tried to regain his composure, they had gone too far this time and now they are risking exposure to strangers of the land, what were those idiots _thinking_?

"This is not good." He thought out loud. "What does that **bitch** think she's _doing_? What on earth is she planning?" He stroked a hand through his hair and growled. "Damn!" he slammed his fist into a near-by tree scaring the birds before walking to his axe and pulling it out effortlessly before heading back to his cottage.

"I'll need to nip this in the butt before shit gets out of hand, and fast." He took off at a breakneck speed to reach his home in less than three minutes; storming into the house he started thinking of possible battle plans. If things kept going the way they were now a werewolf war would be initiated and the human race may end as he knew it. And he was his own warrior against an army of his own people. What could he do alone?

**Well there you have it the second chapter. I decided I should put in a bit of the history as well as a small explanation of my thought process for future reference to my story :D**

**VERY IMPORTANT 2 THOSE INTERESTED  
**

**Also! If anyone can guess who my mystery man is or any possibilities to who/what the ****'bitch'**** could be( but telling you now, she'll be one of my characters made up) I'll give them a glass of lemonade and I'll write a lemon dedicated to them with any suggestions from;**

**3 lines for each person to say**

**Pick the pairing of people (no yaoi parings though)**

**It doesn't have to be with only two people(it could be alone if you wanted XD)**

**& pick the place**

**- Hope that motivates reviews! ****LoVeRsOfLiFe **** OUUTTTT! ;P **


End file.
